Misteriously
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Alors qu'un concert très spécial se tient dans la grande ville, Hiyori s'y rend, et elle va y rencontrer une personne très spéciale... yuri! (pas très explicite mais bon!)
\- Yukine-kun, dépêche-toi!

\- Ça va, j'arrive...

Alors que Hiyori courait dans la rue de la grande ville, le blond la suivait en soupirant, marchant d'un pas lent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pressée d'aller à ce concert?! Railla ce dernier.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Yukine-kun! C'est le concert du siècle! Il ne faut surtout pas les rater! En plus, c'est en plein air et gratuit, alors il faudrait qu'on y aille vite si on veut pouvoir être bien devant!

\- Crois-moi, je n'aurais pas de difficulté à doubler des gens pour arriver devant la scène...

\- Ce n'est pas poli de faire ça! Allez, dépêche-toi!

\- Oui, oui...

\- Au fait, il est où Yato-san? Il ne nous a pas suivis?

\- Non, il avait un truc à faire...

\- Un truc à faire? Comment ça?

\- J'en sais rien, il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir.

\- Ah, mais on est complètement en retard! S'exclama la jeune fille brune en regardant sa montre. Vite!

Après avoir couru durant plus de dix minutes, Hiyori et Yukine arrivèrent sur la place débordant de gens, une scène immense la surplombant.

\- Il y a tellement de monde! S'exclama la jeune fille.

\- Mouais...

\- Viens, ça a déjà commencé! Mais... je ne vois rien du tout...

\- Alors pousse les gens, dit le blond en commençant à obéir à son propre conseil.

\- Yukine-kun, attends-moi!

Après moult excuses bafouillées, Hiyori arriva enfin devant la scène, et resta figée face à cette chanteuse qui venait de la charmer en seulement quelques secondes. De sa voix enchanteresse, la jeune fille aux cheveux verts jouait de sa guitare, faisant voler ses mots et charmant le public.

 _ **Aishita tte iu no desu ka ?**_

 _Appelles-tu cela de l'amour ?_

 _ **Shigami tsui te mogaku koto wo**_

 _Toutes les choses auxquelles on s'accroche_

 _ **Koroshita tte ī ja nai ka**_

 _Et tout ce que tu détestes chez moi,_

 _ **Kimi ga kirau atashi nante**_

 _Ne serait-il pas plus simple de les détruire ?_

 _ **Aishitatte ī ja naika**_

 _N'est-il pas bon de pouvoir s'aimer ?_

 _ **Shibari daremo fure nai yō**_

 _Quand je m'attache à quelqu'un d'autre je ne ressens plus rien._

 _ **Kore mo unmei ja nai ka**_

 _N'est-ce pas ce que l'on appelle le destin ?_

 _ **Kieru kieru to aru ai se**_

 _Il disparaît, disparaît ce monde d'amour..._

\- C'est... magnifique...

\- Merci cher public! S'exclama un homme par un des micros. Vous venez d'entendre Gumi Megpoid et sa célèbre et fabuleuse chanson _Mozaik Role_! Et maintenant, c'est au tour de... Rin et Len Kagamine, vos jumeaux adorés!

Alors que la foule applaudissait les deux adolescents qui entraient, Hiyori fixait, elle, la jeune chanteuse quitter la scène sourire aux lèvres. Elle la trouvait si jolie, si aimable... elle l'avait déjà vue dans des magazines, certains lui avait parfois parlé d'elle. Mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment accordé d'importance. Mais la voir en vrai, juste devant elle, voir son visage, entendre sa voix, était totalement différent d'une simple image ou de simples potins.

\- Hiyori, on ne paux pas s'en aller là?! Râla Yukine.

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Cette fille, elle devait la rencontrer. Elle devait apprendre à la connaître vraiment, et pas la star qu'il y avait sur scène il y a un instant.

Sans hésiter, elle s'engagea dans la foule, tentant de se frayer un chemin en poussant les gens pour arriver à sortir.

\- Hey, tu vas où? S'exclama le Shinki alors qu'il voyait la brune s'enfuir.

Mais tant pis pour Yukine, il était assez grand pour rester seul. (enfin... quoique...?)

Puis finalement, elle réussi à sortir, essouflé. Note : La prochaine fois qu'il faut aller à un concert, y aller en tant que demi-Ayakashi, et non en tant qu'Humain! Mais bref, maintenant il fallait retrouver Gumi. Car oui, c'était comme ça qu'elle s'appelait. Quel beau pénom, quand on y pense... Discrète, Hiyori contourna l'immense scène, arriva à l'arrière qui n'avait rien du devant. Passant au-dessus des nombreux câbles, elle chercha du regard si quelqu'un pouvait lui indiquer un indice sur l'endroit où était allée la jeune fille aux cheveux verts. Mais apparemment, et contrairement à la grande place, personne ne se trouvait dans cet endroit désert.

Puis c'est là qu'elle remarqua quelqu'un, assit sur un des toits des maisons. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour reconnaître Gumi, qui observait l'horizon, paisible.

 _"Il faut que j'aille là-haut pour la rejoindre!"_

A peine avait-elle trouvé cette idée qu'elle se mit à escalader le mur, mais sans succès. Pourquoi le corps humain est-il si... difficile à maîtriser?! Être en demi-Ayakashi était bien plus simple! Elle réessaya, mais elle ne réussit pas plus que la fois précédente. Et puis, c'était bien trop dangereux de continuer. Donc, plus qu'une seule solution. Se transformer. Gumi ne pourra pas la voir, mais bon... Pouvoir la regarder de près, essayer de décrypter ses sentiments et déjà une bonne chose...

 _"Bon, concentrons-nous. A trois, tu te transformes, Iki,_ se dit la jeune fille à elle-même. _Un, deux, trois..."_

Elle ouvrit les yeux, se décrispant, et constata que, pour une fois, elle avait réussit du premier coup. Elle regarda son corps inerte étendu par terre. Elle détestait toujours cette vue, elle avait l'impression d'être morte et de voir son cadavre giser au sol.

Détournant le regard de son "enveloppe humaine", elle regarda le toit en tuiles où était toujours installé la chanteuse, semblant être dans une profonde réflexion.

Habituée, Hiyori sauta aussi haut qu'elle pouvait, et rebondit sur une fenêtre avant d'atteindre son but.

Debout près de la fille assise, elle la regarda longuement. Elle était si belle, et son expression montrait un visage sage et enjoué à la fois. Pensait-elle à quelque chose d'heureux?

\- Bonjour, Hiyori!

La brune sursauta. Venait-elle de prononcer son nom, il y a quelque secondes...?!

\- Je vois que tu m'as suivie... dit Gumi en souriant et en se tournant ves elle.

\- Co... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?! Et... comment me voyez-vous...

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, nous avons le même âge! Enfin, en quelque sorte... Tu vois tous ces Ayahashis...? C'est impressionnant le nombre d'éspèces différentes qui peuplent notre ville... Ceux-là sont mignons, non?

Hiyori regarda dans la même direction, apercevant deux petits Ayakashis violets semblant jouer ensemble.

\- Les Dieux pensent que les Ayakashis sont de simples créatures sans intelligence qui ne veulent que nous pousser au suicide, reprit Gumi, mais c'est faux. Même si c'est leur principal but, certains éprouvent des sentiments, et comprennent. Certes, ce n'est pas le cas de l'intégralité d'entre eux, mais... je rêve qu'un jour les Ayakashis deviennent des créatures à part entière, et non des simples concentrés d'émotions négatives que tout ceux qui les voient renient.

Troublée, Hiyori écoutait la jeune fille parler. Jamais elle n'avait entendu quelqu'un parler de la sorte au sujet de ces fantômes...

\- Mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu...

\- On se reverra très bientôt, Hiyori... lui dit la jeune fille en souriant.

Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à prononcer une phrase, la chanteuse disparu, aussi mystérieusement qu'était son regard.

* * *

\- Hiyori-chan, tu es là!

Alors qu'elle marchait pour rejoindre la scène, cette dernière releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, et vit Yato suivit de son Shinki se diriger vers elle.

\- Yato-san?

\- La prochaine fois que tu vas quelque part et que tu emmènes Yuki, s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas tout seul...

\- Déjà, son nom est Yukine, pas Yuki! Et pourquoi? il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul!

\- Apparemment, non! Il m'a appelé à l'aide, il pleurait presque parce qu'il était perdu! Dit le Dieu en essayant de se retenir de rire.

\- Oh, ça va!... soupira nerveusement le blond.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Yukine-kun, je ne te laisserai plus seul dans la foule! Lui dit la jeune fille avec un sourire doux.

\- Au fait, où étais-tu partie comme ça? Demanda Yato alors que son Shinki poussait un grognement.

\- Eh bien... hum... J'ai vu quelqu'un qui m'a intrigué, et j'ai voulu la suivre, c'est tout...

\- Ah bon? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton genre, pourtant... et elle était comment?

\- C'était la chanteuse, Gumi... dit Hiyori en rougissant légèrement, incapable de mentir.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit?!

\- Hein?! Mais... comment sais-tu qu'elle m'a parlé?

\- Peu importe, dis-moi seulement ce qu'elle t'a dit!

\- Eh bien, elle m'a parlé des Ayakashis, c'est tout... que chacun était différent... Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant?

\- Ce n'est rien... c'est juste que je la connais très bien.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est une autre de "tes petites-amies", comme ! S'exclama la jeune fille brune avec une aura de colère l'entourant.

\- Mais non... que vas-tu encore penser par là? C'est juste que cela fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. Vois-tu, la dernière fois que je l'ai rencontrée, j'étais en plein combat, et j'étais, disons... pas mal emporté dans mes gestes. Puis elle est apparue, et de son chant et sa musique, elle a stoppé le combat, et moi en même temps. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant apaisé.

\- C'est... impressionnant...

\- Oui! Allez, si on rentrait maintenant?

\- où ça?! Dans la rue?! Railla Yukine.

\- Non, voyons, chez Hiyori!

\- Attends, Yato-san... tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire sur elle?

\- Non! Ah, si : c'est la Déesse de la Musique. Allez, tu viens? J'ai faim moi. En plus, ta mère a fait les courses, donc... ton frigo et tes placards sont remplis! En route!

\- La Déesse de la Musique...?

Mais Yato était déjà parti, et il fallait le rejoindre avant que lui et son Shinki pré-ado ne vident entièrement la cuisine.

 _"_ _On se reverra très bientôt, Hiyori..._ _"_

Ces mots revenaient dans ça tête, comme une promesse, comme annonçant quelque chose.

Cette fille, elle voulait la revoir...

Et elle la reverra.

 _ **~Fin!~**_


End file.
